Information handling devices such as personal computers (PCs), tablets and smart phones (hereinafter “devices”) use acoustic echo cancellation (also referred to herein as “AEC”) to handle simultaneous recording and playback situations. AEC is done by subtracting the signal output through the speakers from the recorded input signal. A time bias is conventionally applied to handle the lag between playback and recording.